Despite significant scientific advances in the past decade leading to improved treatments and the prospect of a vaccine, AIDS continues to be a major medical problem world-wide, with new infections and deaths in the millions annually. Progress in AIDS research must continue if we are to be successful in containing, then eliminating, this global scourge. The availability of non-human primate models is a critical requirement to conduct the basic research and pre-clinical testing required to develop better treatments and vaccines. The NIH/NCRR supported Yerkes NPRC has played a significant role in AIDS animal model studies for some years - allocating substantial resources to this effort. AIDS related research projects continue to increase at the YNPRC funded largely by the NIH. In recent years, the Center has experienced accelerated growth in the scope of its research programs and research-support activities, as work with nonhuman primate models has become increasingly important in a number of realms. Consequently, the demand for infrastructure needed to support research vital to national health needs has increased both at Yerkes and nationally. This proposal requests funds to renovate an existing conventional primate housing facility into a BSL-2+ Primate Housing Facility suitable for holding monkeys assigned to AIDS-related research protocols. The design of the facility will follow the recommendations in the CDC-NIH Biosafety in Microbiological and Biomedical Laboratories Manual, 4th edition, May 1999. The proposed renovation will provide BSL-2+ housing for up 192 animals, an increase of 66% over current capacity. The requested improvements will provide us with critically needed additional housing dedicated for AIDS studies, which will augment both the scope and pace of our AIDS-related research.